A rematch gone wrong
by levelxtremedude
Summary: This has nothing to do with the Naruto plot, just something I did for rivalry sake.


**Uchihasharinganfan: Okay, I was inspired to do this by reading something in Devianart. So I decided to make something for Tenten and Temari based on a Sakura/Ino rivalry. Hope you will enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters in the plot.**

_Tonight's the night. _

Tenten could hardly contain herself as she paced back and forth in the training grounds. She had sent a letter to Temari to come out for a new rematch challenge to Konoha from their first encounters in the exams. A part of her was so excited because she wanted to prove to her rival and her teammates that she strong enough to be a shinobi.

_Calm down, this isn't that big of a deal. _

She wanted to believe that, but the adrenaline she felt was impossible to ignore. Laying down on the grass she once again went over her plans for the evening as she stared into the sunset sky. Although that afternoon was most likely forgettable to everyone else, this evening was very important to her. A personal victory, of sorts… or, that was the plan. If everything went smoothly, that is.

Then again, when did everything go right, there some way things went horribly wrong in her world.

Closing her eyes she listened to the gentle breeze that came in rustling the leaves, Tenten laid there on the soft grass. Technically, this would be consider to be best time to get the best rest she could possibly get; the sun was just already setting in, making the horizon into a mixture of orange, blue and pink. Sighing she brought her hands behind her head as looked at the sky.

_What if she doesn't show? This could be a waste of time sending that letter…_

Groaning she sat up bringing her knees to chest wrapping her arms around them, feeling the breeze on her face.

_At least the breeze is nice out today, so calm. _

Trying not to think about the rematch was more challenging than she thought it was. Tenten sighed and continued to watch as the sun went down in the horizon vanishing along with the shades of the mixture of colors in the sky; she did this for a good two hours. The sun had already gone down, and the night was lit by the moon and the stars so she could see in the dark. She looked at the bag she had brought along with and made a mental note of the things she brought. 

_Bells… timer… weapons scroll just in case… ropes…medical supplies just in case something happens._

Tenten didn't why she brought the rope with her; she still had no idea what she was going to with the ropes. On her way here she ran into Neji and Rock Lee they questioned her about the backpack she had.

_Brief Flashback_

_Tenten rushed out of her apartment not wanting to bump into people along the way. She zoomed down the streets and kept her eyes locked on the street._

_**Can't be late, can't be…oof**_

_She ran into someone knocking not only her but the person as well, her backpack fell with light thud._

"_Ow…Tenten watch where you're going next time!"_

_She shook her and looked at the person she ran into. Apparently she ran into Neji who rubbing his head and dusting himself off._

"_Sorry, Neji I'm bit in a rush today."_

"_I can see that." He said while dusting himself off._

"_Hey, Tenten what's up with the rope, the scrolls and medical supplies?" _

_Tenten swiped the bag away from her comrade Lee, and scolded him, "Lee how many times do I have to tell you 'don't go through my stuff'!_

_Putting his hands up, "I know but it was open, so I peeked, I was curious if was for training so that I and Neji could help you." _

_She raised a brow, "Help me? All you guys do is criticizes me on how weak I am, so what kind of help would you be providing for me."_

_Lee and Neji were baffled; they have not seen this side of the brunette before._

"_If you will excuse me I have training to do on my own."_

_Tenten stormed off leaving behind baffled teammates while muttering something under her breath._

_End of Brief flashback_

"Evening"

Tenten didn't noticed the person's approach when they arrived. She looked up and saw her rival standing, making no effort to stand, she greeted her rival. "Nice to see you accepted my challenge, Temari."

The blond girl sat down on a nearby stump, keeping an eye on the bag sitting in the grass next to its owner. "I'll admit I wasn't going to come. I mean it's a bit suspicious when anyone asks you to meet them in the middle of the woods wanting a rematch or something, especially when you're rivals."

Rising to her feet, Tenten gestured for her guest to do the same. "Well…ready to begin, then?" 

"I'm always ready to take down you and your giant ego Tenten you sounded so confident in your letter; you talk the talk but can walk the walk."

_Let it go, Tenten… let it go…_ "This is a new rematch I thought about." Reaching down into the bag, her fingers found the desired objects; they jingled as she retrieved them.

"Bells?"

"Yes, I asked Kakashi-sensei on how he trained team 7, he said that the loser who didn't have a bell had to be tied to post while the others got to eat lunch in peace."

Temari raised a brow at her, unsure of where she was going with this.

"I made a few changes to our little game. We'll each start with one bell, and the objective is to take the other one from your opponent before time runs out. The winner gets to do whatever they want with the loser. Sound fair?"

"Heh…interesting, this could be fun after all." Her palm swiped through the air as Tenten tossed one of the silver bells to her. "How much time do we have?"

"One hour and only one hour, I'll tell you what, if by the hour neither of us don't have the bell then we can call it draw and we both go home."

"So we can do _anything_ to the loser?"

Tenten looked at her for a split second; the emphasis on anything made her uneasy. "Anything…let's begin with the competition."

"Where, could that little overconfident stinker be…?" Temari said to herself, as she sped over the treetops, keeping an eagle's eye over the dense forest floors. It had been already 42 minutes and five seconds, and still no sign of Tenten. She was impressed on how well her opponent had hid herself. Leaping from branch to branch, she saw squirrels and owls resting in their homes.

A twig below snapped.

Stopping, Temari jumped to the lower part of the trunk of a tree, scanning the forest floor. She watched for several minutes, she was about ready to move on; when she caught a glimpse of a figure speeding by, garbed in white.

Moving at lightning speed, Temari sped forward after Tenten, determined to prove once and for all that she was superior to her. This was her best chance, and she was not about to let it slip through her fingers. Both sprinted around trees and boulders at full speed, neither giving an inch for what seemed like an eternity.

Something in the air made a sound. Dodging to the right as instincts took over, Temari narrowly dodged a shuriken as it whizzed past her ear. Kicking off a fallen log, the adrenaline rushed in her, so could taste the sign of vic…

"_Aha,Surprise!" _

Tenten collided with Temari stomach, toppling her face-first onto the ground. The force of gravity dragged them both through the dirt for several yards before finally skidding to a stop. As she prepared to stand, the form of her rival appeared and landed on top of her.

"Gotcha, I can't believe you fell for an illusion jutsu like that, it's _so basic!_" Tenten laughed, overjoyed to have the upper hand on her rival.

Temari shook head and sighed. "Right… only a Genin would fall for such a simple trick like that, hmm?" The corner of her mouth curled into a devious smirk.

Tenten narrowed her eyes, putting the pieces together a moment too late; the girl she had pinned the second ago, vanished, and she now held now a piece of wood. As she got to her feet, Tenten quickly went over where she went wrong, everything was going smoothly.

As she thought this over, a sharp cold metal object was pressed against her throat. 

"Substitution jutsu, I think I'll be taking that bell, now."

Tenten grumbled at her defeat, furious at herself for being deceived so easily. She watched as Temari retrieved the bell attached to her pants.

"Now that I have your attention…do you have idea what time it is?"

"No… why…?"

"I do."

Tenten grunted as she was tossed against a wooden post. Temari grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, locking their gazes. "Since I won our little game, that means I get to do whatever I want with you, right?"

Tenten gave no response, just rage-filled eyes.

She smiled at her victory. "You know, I was going to have you do my laundry for at least a week but..."

Tenten paled a little, she already knew how Temari laundry looked like, wasn't going to let be tortured again with that again.

"But…I like Kakashi's idea. I think I'll just tie you up a bit and call it a night."

"What, and leave me out here?" Tenten cried; realizing how cold it was becoming.

"You're a sharp one, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Ah, don't complain now! Fair is fair, right? You're not a liar, are you?"

More glares.

"I'll take that as a no. FYI, I looked through your little bag over there. Seems like you were planning to do the same thing, weren't you? Bringing all that rope…"

Tenten blushed. Indeed, it was her motive to do so, but it always seems less weird when you're on the end of the rope. She shuddered at the thought being tied up.

Clearing her throat, Temari raised a hand slightly, showing that she had already retrieved all of the coils of rope. There were quite a few, and the look in her eye suggested she was going to use all of it. "Now let's get the show on the road!"

_'Show' that's not a good sign… _

"Turn around, and put your hands behind your back."

Tenten barely had time to obey her command before loops already began to form around her wrists. Temari wrapped the rope around her victim's arms in a circular motion until it could go no higher than it can go, knotting it just below her shoulders. She told Tenten to test the bonds, smiling at the firmness that it had. The bonds strained Tenten's arms, and as they were drawn back, she couldn't help but let her chest be pushed outward. Her face redder two shades of red as she saw this.

Groaning, she already began to feel exhausted from both the chase and her increasing anxiety, Tenten watched as Temari prepared another pair of ropes; wrapping them in parallels four times each around her torso, leaving a nearly too small gap in between where her breasts hung. A third cord was slung on the back of her neck, each end dangling down in front. Smirking, her captor took one in each hand, slipping them under the previous set. Pulling them back up, she looped them back under again.

"Brace yourself." She whispered, continuing to smile as her victim's face with a look of fear, already knowing what was to come next.

Tenten made a tiny squeal escaping her throat as the twin ropes were jerked tight. The motion drew the top and bottom of the harness together abruptly, compressing her chest. She sighed in frustration as the ropes, were tugged out to each side and pulled tight around the harness again, this time near her shoulders. Tenten winced as each breast swelled slightly from the pressure.

Still holding her glare, Tenten spoke softly. "Are you done yet?" Hoping she didn't sound too impatient.

"Oh, that's just the beginning! Wait until I'm done with those pretty legs of yours." Temari gave Tenten a teasing reassuring slap on the cheek, having even more bonds. "Stand by the post." Tenten obeyed, Temari wrapped the rope nine times around her ankles, making sure to leave several extra feet loose; this end she tied to the wooden stake, just above the base. Moving higher, she fastened another rope to it, tightening the other end to her victim's knees. Tenten glanced down, watching the cords tighten as they wound up to her hips, passing around the pole as well.

A quick breeze reminded her of the growing chill.

"So… how long do I have to stay here?"

"Well, let me see…" Temari brought a hand to her cheek, thinking. "I think a day should do it. I'll come and get you tomorrow night say…at the same time… as long as someone else doesn't find you first."

"What… you can't leave me here that long!" Tenten attempted to argue her wait but backfired.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that fall within the rules that were set up? The winner can do whatever she wants with the loser,_ am I_ _right?_"

Tenten didn't respond, _stupid_ _damn rules.  
><em>  
>"Silent treatment, huh? I think I can get used to that. In fact…" Going back into the bag for a final time, she retrieved a two large wad of cloth and a roll of medical duct tape; Tenten had these items just in case she was slightly wounded or her opponent, but apparently her captor had different ideas for use.<p>

"You're going to gag me to?"

"Of course, did you think honestly think I was going to just let you call for help whenever you wanted? Now _open your mouth!_"

Tenten glared at her captor, she could take being tied to a post but gagging her was taking it a bit too far. She gritted her teeth and shook her head 'no'. Temari sighed, "Want to do this the hard way don't you?" Before she could force her victims mouth opened, Tenten head butted her in the mouth with her head band on the lips causing the sand shinobi to bleed. Temari touched her mouth and felt the warm liquid form inside her mouth, looking at her victim with a death glare; she reached for the back of Tenten hair and jerked it back hard.

"Ahhhh….mmph" Temari managed to put the balled up cloth fully in her mouth all the way in the back of her victim's throat. Before Tenten could spit the cloth out of her mouth, the medical tape wrapped around her mouth about five times, Temari carefully wrapped it avoiding the back hairs, she pressed hard on the tape a few times to make sure it was secure. She then took another piece of cloth longer than the first and wrapped it around Tenten eyes three times making sure that no light got in and knotted tight.

"Aww, look at you, all wrapped up nice and tight like Christmas present!" The victor declared, picking Tenten's hair out of cloth. "Just one more thing I want to do to you and then I'll be taking my leave." The immobilized girl couldn't tell what her captor was doing; she only heard the sound of light footsteps on the grass; and then tiny foam buds were wedged into her ears.

_Earplugs, too? Great…just great if someone finds me here out like this, they could do whatever they want with me, and not only would I not be able to defend myself, but I wouldn't even know who it is or when it is about occur… what did I get myself into? But the bigger question is; how do I get myself out of this mess?_

Satisfied with her work, Temari strode out of the training grounds, ready to get on with the rest of her day and planned to stay at village inn as if nothing happened, for tomorrow to untie her rival.

**Uchihasharinganfan: Fin, please review and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
